Mensonge
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Le problème avec les mensonges, c'est que lorsqu'on commence, on n'arrive plus à s'arrêter. Le premier mensonge est vite suivi d'un second pour justifier le premier, puis d'un troisième, un quatrième... C'est ce qui est arrivé à Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, tout lui revienne littéralement au visage... [Sterek établi]


C'est grave ! C'est le deuxième Sterek que j'écris ! Je serais contaminée ? O.O Naaah ! Faut pas déconner quand même ;p Mais c'est vrai que ce serait dommage de me limiter en ne gardant pas la possibilité d'écrire du sterek ;) Et du coup... Bah Sterek !

Cette fic est directement inspirée d'un fanart de C0ffeebee !

Big merci à Calliope83 pour m'avoir bétalecté sur cet OS ;)

.

Mensonge

.

Depuis quand Stiles mentait-il à son père ? Depuis toujours, ou presque.

Il avait commencé par lui mentir sur des choses aussi futiles que ses notes, ses heures de cours séchées ou la radio de police qu'il n'avait certainement pas volée et planquée dans sa chambre. Des petits riens. Juste de quoi se faciliter la vie et éventuellement éviter une bonne engueulade.

Puis, tout doucement, il avait menti sur des problèmes plus personnels, qui l'angoissaient et le rendaient nerveux. Ses échappées nocturnes pour faire les quatre cents coups avec Scott, ses prises de médicaments pas aussi bien maîtrisées qu'il le prétendait ou encore la découverte de sa préférence homosexuelleà laquelle il ne savait pas comment son père réagirait. Des choses importantes mais qui ne le rongeaient pas, ne l'empêchaient pas de dormir plus que ne le faisait en temps normal son hyperactivité. C'était supportable. Stressant, mais supportable. Il pouvait vivre avec.

Et il y eut les gros mensonges. Les vrais, ceux qui entraînaient tellement de petits mensonges derrière eux qu'à la fin on se noyait dans ses propres contre-vérités. Des mensonges qui avaient déjà fait perdre son boulot à son père et à lui-même, des amis. Des mensonges qui donnaient de nouveau au shérif l'envie de boire et à Stiles celle de se taper la tête contre les murs jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête. Définitivement.

Tout son entourage s'était mué en bestiaire fantastique, mais l'adolescent n'avait rien dit. Il avait été capturé par Gérard Argent et torturé, mais il s'était tu. Son père piétinait sur une enquête à s'en arracher les cheveux, à cause d'un kanima, d'un loup ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais il se mordait l'intérieur des joues et la langue, se forçant au mutisme. Il sortait avec un loup-garou plus vieux, en était même le compagnon, mais il gardait ça au fond de lui au lieu de le crier sur les toits comme il en aurait eu envie. Il vivait un cauchemar éveillé, mais il ne disait rien et se laissait dévorer de l'intérieur par la culpabilité.

Il mentait et mentait, encore et toujours, voulant protéger son père, ses amis, sa fierté parfois et en dernier recours, juste lui. Mentir pour se protéger. Parce que tout s'écroulait autour de lui, parce que son meilleur ami s'éloignait et parce que tout ce qu'il avait construit lui explosait à la figure.

Mentir par instinct de survie. Par désespoir. Pour reculer l'instant de vérité et espérer, prier, pour que contre attente la sentence ne tombe jamais.

Cependant, les mensonges finissent toujours par être dévoilés au grand jour ou parfois, par être mis en lumière sous la noirceur de la nuit.

Ce n'était pas la fin de tout pour autant car après le mensonge, Stiles disposait d'une deuxième échappatoire. La fuite. Simple et efficace. Le mensonge à soi-même. Si on ne voyait pas le regard horrifié, dégoûté, de son père sur soi, alors c'était qu'il n'existait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pareil pour son meilleur ami ! Pareil pour tous les autres. Pareil pour Lui. Si personne ne savait, s'ils ne faisaient qu'imaginer, supposer, sans jamais être sûrs, alors c'était comme s'il avait gagné, non ? Comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal ?

Stiles y croyait, dur comme fer. C'était de toute façon tout ce qui lui restait... se disait-il, assis sur le siège défoncé d'une ancienne rame de métro.

Près de quatre jours qu'il était ici, avec pour seule compagnie les rats qui avaient élu domicile dans ces lieux. Ses affaires tenaient dans son sac à dos ainsi que des réserves bien faibles désormais de nourritures séchées ou de barres protéinées. Un jour il allait devoir partir, mais pas tout de suite. Ici, il était bien, il avait de bons souvenirs, plus forts que les mauvais. C'était rare...

\- Je t'ai trouvé, résonna une voix grave dans la cage en fer.

Stiles frissonna de peur en entendant ce son qui auparavant l'aurait fait frémir de désir. Il serra un peu plus ses genoux contre son torse.

\- C'est bien. Tu peux repartir maintenant, marmonna l'adolescent sous tension.

Le froissement du tissu apprit à Stiles que Derek ne l'avait pas écouté et s'approchait lentement de lui. Craintivement, il se rapprocha de la paroi de métal, bien décidé à ne pas relever la tête et à ne pas affronter... A ne rien affronter. DE toute façon il n'avait rien à affronter ! Il voulait juste fuir ! Il voulait que tout cesse...

\- Pars ! Va-t'en ! Fiche-moi la paix ! glapit Stiles d'une voix aiguë et tremblante. C'était très bien tant que tu étais loin !

Loin de lui obéir, Derek s'assit en silence à côté de lui et le plus jeune tenta de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même, ce qui était biologiquement impossible.

\- Pitié... Va-t'en, supplia Stiles avec une touche de désespoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne voulais-tu pas que je revienne au plus vite ?

\- Plus maintenant. C'est trop tard. Je veux juste que tu... Que... Repars d'où tu viens, s'il te plaît... gémit-il.

\- Demande-le-moi en me regardant dans les yeux et je m'en irai, promit Derek.

Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa et l'angoisse lui paralysa les membres.

\- Pas ça... chuchota-t-il difficilement. Pitié, pas ça...

\- Montre-moi tes yeux.

Stiles garda son visage bien enfoui entre ses jambes et son torse. Son estomac se tordit et sa gorge se serra douloureusement.

\- Scott m'a appelé. Ton père aussi, dit Derek en posant sa main sur la nuque à découvert du plus jeune. Ils m'ont rapidement expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé durant mon absence. Les chimères, les Dread Doctors... Vous avez fait au mieux et vous vous êtes bien débrouillés contre des ennemis qu'aucune meute n'a jamais affrontés.

\- On ne s'est pas « bien débrouillé ». On a tout foiré. J'ai tout foiré...

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans le vieux hangar et Stiles se détendit malgré lui alors que le pouce de Derek allait et venait le long de sa nuque, peignant les petits mèches naissantes à l'arrière de son crâne avant de les caresser à rebrousse-poil, déclenchant un millier de fourmillements dans sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Pourquoi t'es revenu ? demanda Stiles sans bouger. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Je t'avais dit que je partais trouver une solution pour le Nemeton, mais je t'avais aussi dit que tu pouvais m'appeler en cas de problème...

\- On est à Beacon Hills, quand est-ce qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes ? ricana Stiles, retrouvant un peu de son esprit sarcastique. Comment va Cora ?

\- Elle est retournée dans sa meute au Mexique. Elle lui manquait, et en particulier un bêta à l'accent très sexy d'après elle.

Stiles releva la tête et la posa contre la vitre, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il laissa tomber ses jambes au sol, ses bras pendant mollement à côté de lui. Les doigts de Derek se mirent à pétrir sa nuque en réponse pour le détendre.

\- J'ai tenu ma promesse. Je t'ai attendu, souffla le jeune humain avec défaitisme. Mais maintenant...

Derek fit glisser sa main le long de son cou et effleura son bras avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Tu es toujours Stiles Stilinski, rien n'a changé... murmura le loup en pressant avec douceur son épaule et sa cuisse contre celles de l'adolescent.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? demanda-t-il amèrement en cachant à nouveau son visage derrière sa main restée libre. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai... De... De ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?

Le silence s'établit à nouveau dans la rame de métro. Il était tout juste entrecoupé par la respiration lourde et saccadée de Stiles.

Derek passa son bras sur les épaules du plus jeune et le ramena plus près de lui encore. Stiles se laissa faire sans résister, sans force, sans volonté. La chaleur et l'odeur du loup l'enveloppèrent comme un manteau protecteur et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, à sa plus grande honte.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un en revenant à Beacon Hills, annonça Derek en respirant dans un soupir soulagé les cheveux de son jeune amant. Ou plutôt, cette personne est venue à moi. Elle a dit s'appeler Theo Raeken.

Stiles se tendit aussitôt mais Derek le garda pressé contre lui.

\- Il m'a raconté tout un tas de choses d'une voix parfaitement calme. Son cœur n'a pas eu un seul sursaut et son odeur ne s'est pas modifiée une seule fois.

Stiles s'agrippa presque désespérément au haut du blouson de Derek. Celui-ci fit glisser un pan de sa veste sous la joue de l'adolescent avant de la reposer sur une partie de son corps, l'englobant un peu plus dans un cocon chaleureux.

\- J'ai appris des choses en voyageant. Confrontée à certains événements, une personne normale ne peut pas rester insensible. Qu'elle mente ou dise la vérité, son rythme cardiaque va s'accélérer et son odeur se modifier. Dans ces cas-là, c'est l'invariabilité qui est la preuve du mensonge.

\- Tu parles beaucoup je trouve, murmura Stiles d'une voix rauque.

La main de Derek passa dans les cheveux de l'humain, rassurante, avant de lui caresser le visage puis de revenir se poser sur sa taille.

\- Tu es pratiquement muet, il faut bien que je meuble, répliqua le loup dans un grondement amusé.

\- Tu as trouvé quoi sur le nemeton ? s'enquit Stiles avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Trop peu mais rien n'est perdu.

\- Tu devrais retourner chercher des informations...

\- Quand je pense à l'état dans lequel tu étais quand je suis parti... Et maintenant tu regrettes que je sois revenu ? se moqua gentiment Derek avant d'embrasser le sommet de son crâne.

Comment Stiles pourrait-il résister ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien ailleurs que contre le loup, aussi rassuré et en paix. Comment pourrait-il encore mentir ? Ou même se mentir à lui-même ?

Et en même temps... Comment accepter d'avoir commis ces actes-là ? Les pires de sa vie ! Comment les assumer ? Comment risquer que tout s'achève avec un arrière-goût amer de foirage complet dans la gorge ? Comment supporter que Derek le rejette... Que son père, que ses amis fassent de même...

\- Stiles, montre-moi tes yeux, lui demanda calmement Derek.

\- Non, gémit pitoyablement l'humain.

\- Stiles...

\- C'est de ta faute ! Sans toi... Sans ton retour... Sans ce... Cette saloperie de... Sans ce lien, je n'aurais pas de problème ! Personne n'aurait rien su ! Tu n'aurais rien su ! J'aurais pu...

\- Faire semblant ? Montre-les-moi, répéta le loup en levant lentement le visage de son amant vers lui.

Stiles n'avait pas juste peur, il était terrorisé. Terrifié. Il les avait déjà vus, lui !

Un matin, quatre jours auparavant, dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Une vision qui l'avait paralysé pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne fasse à la hâte un sac de voyage et ne vienne se réfugier ici, dans ce hangar abandonné. La nouvelle aurait pourtant dû le réjouir, cela annonçait le retour de Derek ! Il était proche, au point que le lien se raffermisse et demande à ce qu'ils se revoient, au point que la magie rejaillisse sur lui. Après tous ces longs mois d'attente, ce retour aurait dû être la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

Au lieu de ça, ça avait été l'horreur et la terreur. La panique aussi, et l'impression de voir son monde s'effondrer. Tous ses mensonges étaient concentrés là, visibles par tous.

\- Ouvre tes yeux, souffla le loup en passant ses pouces sur ses paupières.

Stiles déglutit avec difficulté avant d'oser dévoiler très lentement ses iris dont la douce couleur miel avait été remplacée par un bleu froid et lumineux.

\- Theo n'a pas menti, avoua Stiles, une larme échappée de ses yeux coulant le long de sa joue.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as tabassé cette chimère à mort et que tu as continué à t'acharner sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit méconnaissable uniquement parce qu'elle avait menacé ton père ?

\- Je...

\- Elle te suppliait et tu frappais encore ?

\- Non... Je...

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, lui murmura Derek en le serrant de nouveau contre lui.

Stiles se laissa envelopper dans la chaleur réconfortante du blouson de cuir avec soulagement, sa tête nichée dans le cou du loup. Il chercha un moment ses mots, essayant de se souvenir de cette nuit sans paniquer. Son récit fut laborieux, entrecoupé d'hésitations et un peu décousu. Il revivait toute l'horreur de la scène en la racontant, décrivant le cadavre encore frais de Donovan, l'odeur de sang et de poussière, son apparence encore si vivante qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, malgré la barre de fer fichée en travers de son torse.

Sa respiration s'accéléra en repensant à sa course dans les couloirs du lycée et il grimaça de douleur en mentionnant la morsure de wendigo sur son épaule. Il raconta toute l'histoire avec l'impression de se vider de sa volonté et de son énergie un peu plus à chaque mot. Les paroles s'échappaient par saccades de sa bouche et aucune des caresses de Derek dans son dos ne réussit à l'apaiser vraiment.

Quand Stiles eut fini de tout déballer, il se sentit comme une loque. Il ne conservait sa position assise que grâce à la force de son amant qui le maintenait contre lui. Le visage collé contre le maillot de corps de Derek, les paupières à demi-ouvertes, il pouvait voir avec tristesse la lueur glacée que ses yeux bleus projetaient sur le tissu sombre du vêtement.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit tout ça à Scott ? Ou à ton père ? s'inquiéta Derek.

\- Mon père est shérif et Scott... J'ai essayé. Vraiment essayé ! Mais il m'a fait comprendre que... Que ça n'avait pas d'importance que Donovan m'ait attaqué ou que je n'ai pas voulu le... Le tuer. Tout ce qui importe à ses yeux, c'est que je l'ai fait. J'ai tué une chimère alors que nous devions les protéger, renifla l'adolescent en refermant les paupières. Il... Il ne me le pardonnera jamais... Tout comme mon père...

Une voix inattendue se fit alors entendre.

\- Stiles... murmura la voix lasse et défaite de Scott.

L'humain sursauta violemment et contempla avec horreur son meilleur ami, debout à l'entrée du wagon.

\- Comment peux-tu croire que... Bien sûr que je comprends ! s'alarma Scott. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sacrifies ta vie ! Elle passe en premier ! Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'était... Je voulais... Je voulais juste qu'il y ait le moins de morts possible, souffla l'Alpha en se rapprochant, le visage tordu par l'angoisse. Et j'avais espéré que ça ne t'arrive plus jamais... Pas après le nogitsune...

\- Parce que je suis de plus en plus près de devenir un tueur en série, c'est ça, conclut Stiles douloureusement en tournant la tête vers l'intérieur de la veste de son loup.

Il aurait voulu se cacher, disparaître, encore. Fuir. Les mensonges venaient réclamer leurs dus et Stiles ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à payer sa dette envers eux. Au moins pouvait-il profiter encore un peu de la présence de Derek avant que tout ne vole en éclats.

\- Non ! le contredit étonnamment Scott. Parce que je ne veux plus te voir blessé comme tu l'as été, comme nous l'avons tous été à la mort de... A sa mort, hésita l'Alpha dont la blessure n'était toujours pas fermée. Tu n'étais pas coupable et tu ne l'es pas davantage cette fois.

\- C'est pas ce que mes yeux disent, ricana amèrement Stiles.

\- Le changement de couleur n'est pas une science exacte, foxie, expliqua Derek en prenant le relais tout en continuant de frotter doucement le dos de son amant. C'est ton étincelle qui décide qui elle considère comme innocent et selon quel critère. Tu as des valeurs, des valeurs morales très fortes et par conséquent, n'importe quel sang que tu aurais eu sur les mains aurait changé la couleur de tes yeux.

\- Mes yeux ont la couleur des coupables parce que je me sens coupable, murmura Stiles la gorge serrée.

\- C'est exactement ça, confirma Derek avec une certaine fierté, autant pour le sens de la déduction de son amant que pour sa haute moralité.

Le fils du shérif cligna des yeux tout en réfléchissant, le nez nouvellement enfoui dans le cou de son amant. Il triait les informations, les intégrait, les rationalisait mais... Cette nouvelle donnée ne changeait rien fondamentalement et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les vêtements de Derek.

Il comprenait intellectuellement ce que lui disait son loup, c'était logique, mais intérieurement, moralement, il ne l'acceptait pas. Le calcul était simple pour lui. Il avait tué. Il avait les yeux bleus. Il était un monstre. Réfléchir plus revenait à se chercher des excuses pour justifier l'impardonnable.

Il était coupable.

\- Écoute Derek, supplia Scott en voyant son meilleur ami hésiter. Même si je ne saisis pas encore comment tu peux avoir des yeux de loup-garou, écoute-le. Donovan était un accident, malheureux, mais imprévisible.

\- Mes yeux de loup... Oh merde, réagit brusquement Stiles. C'est vrai que t'étais pas au courant de ça non plus, dit-il en rougissant.

L'adolescent était soudainement très conscient de la position « fusionnelle »qu'il avait adoptée avec Derek , en présence de son meilleur ami qui le croyait célibataire et hétéro. Les bras du béta se resserrèrent cependant autour de sa taille quand il tenta de s'éloigner de lui, de le repousser.

\- Non, je ne l'étais pas et je suis sincèrement déçu que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé avant, soupira Scott, pas réellement vexé.

\- C'est de sa faute ! déclara vivement Stiles en pointant Derek du doigt tout en se tortillant pour échapper à la prise du loup soudain très joueur.

\- Vraiment ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel sans quitter son demi-sourire amusé.

\- Je t'ai demandé d'être discret, pas de te couper de tout le monde ! râla-t-il dans un bas grondement.

\- Tu as honte de lui ? De vous ? demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il avait seize ans quand on a commencé à se voir, soupira le loup plus âgé en guise d'explication.

Scott ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer, fronça davantage les sourcils et observa alternativement les deux hommes devant lui.

\- Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? les questionna-t-il froidement.

\- Heu... Le kanima ? indiqua Stiles avec hésitation, abandonnant son idée de fuir pour finalement rester lové contre son loup.

\- Et tu as réussi à me cacher ça tout ce temps ?! s'exclama l'Alpha.

\- Je t'ai caché des tas de trucs pendant très longtemps, répliqua Stiles avec amertume. J'ai même réussi à te cacher que j'avais... Que j'avais tué Donovan...

L'ambiance qui s'était un peu allégée se refroidit et s'alourdit aussitôt. Scott regarda son ami avec ses yeux de chiot pendant que Derek lui caressait le bras avec tendresse.

\- Et... Ton père ? hésita Scott.

\- Pas au courant. De rien. Pour pas changer... renifla aigrement Stiles.

\- Tu dois lui parler, lui recommanda Derek.

\- De quoi ? Du fait que j'ai tué un gars ? Que je sorte avec un type plus âgé et déjà inculpé pour meurtre ? Que je sois gay ? Que désormais si je m'énerve trop j'aurai des putains de yeux bleus parce que je couche avec loup-garou et que j'ai buté quelqu'un ? Je suis certain qu'il va adorer !

\- Tout ça oui, acquiesça son amant sans perdre son calme malgré son éclat destiné à l'agacer. Tu as besoin qu'il sache.

\- J'ai besoin qu'il m'aime, corrigea pathétiquement Stiles. J'ai besoin qu'il ne me renie pas, que je puisse encore rentrer à la maison ou aller au commissariat pour le voir. Si je lui dis toute la vérité, il va... Il va me...

\- Stiles, ton père comprendra, fit Scott en posant maladroitement une main sur l'épaule de son ami, à côté de celle de Derek. Je connais bien ton père, jamais il ne t'abandonnera. Jamais.

\- Il est shérif, murmura Stiles dont les yeux reprenaient lentement leur couleur caramel maintenant que le lien s'était raffermi.

\- Il est ton père avant tout, lui répondit Scott.

Stiles se tut et ferma à nouveau les yeux, le cœur serré par l'angoisse et malgré tout, un peu rassuré par ce que lui avaient dit son frère de cœur et son compagnon.

Il fallut encore un long moment à Derek et Scott pour convaincre leur ami de rentrer chez lui. Ce fut finalement le froid et la faim qui eurent raison de sa petite fugue.

Ils allèrent ensemble chez Stiles, les deux loups surveillant l'humain dont la pâleur et les tremblements nerveux ne cessaient de les inquiéter.

A peine rentré chez lui, Stiles avait sauté dans la douche avant de mettre des vêtements propres et d'avaler un repas chaud.

Et maintenant, il attendait...

Nerveux ou stressé ne suffisait pas à décrire la façon dont il se sentait. Assis sur le canapé du salon, ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours constants entre la porte et la télé pendant que ses jambes tressautaient et qu'il se tordait les doigts malgré les attentions régulières de Derek pour le détendre. Comme si une main sur sa cuisse ou une main dans la sienne allait le calmer ! Et pour le baiser c'était mort... Vu son état de nerfs ça risquait juste d'être un désastre, ce qui allait le stresser encore plus.

\- Ça peut peut-être attendre un autre...

\- Non, Stiles, le coupèrent Scott et Dererk avec plus ou moins de calme et d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Mais...

\- Si tu ne lui dis pas maintenant, tu ne le lui diras jamais, répéta son Alpha de meilleur ami pour la centième fois.

\- Mais je...

\- On reste à côté, le rassura Derek en caressant tendrement sa nuque.

Stiles se tut à nouveau et se mordilla les lèvres d'angoisse, à peine conscient des tentatives de son loup pour le détendre à l'aide de subtiles attentions.

Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure, la porte qui s'ouvre, le shérif Stilinski qui entre...

\- P'pa, s'exclama Stiles d'un ton inégal en bondissant sur ses pieds. J'ai... J'ai un truc à te dire. Ou deux. Ou plus... Beaucoup plus.

Après avoir rapidement constaté la présence de Derek et Scott dans leur salon, son père l'observa avec curiosité et inquiétude de ses yeux bleus qui le regardaient toujours avec une certaine tendresse.

Stiles déglutit difficilement.

C'était le moment.

\- Tu... Tu devrais probablement t'asseoir... ajouta le fils du shérif après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. J'ai... Beaucoup de choses à te dire. Beaucoup...

.

Fin

.

Je sais d'avance que certains vont râler sur cette fin mais... Mais je considère vraiment que c'est la meilleure possible pour cet OS ;)

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu !


End file.
